Life in the Seireitei
by the-zombie-diaries
Summary: FULL SUMMARY WITHIN! In 1944, as the result of a failed experiment, Sam dies and is sent to Soul Society where she encounters a strange American woman. This is the story of their lives in the Gotei 13. Fate is a curious thing. BLEACH AU. Mostly DRAMA with a lot of ROMANCE and TRAGEDY. Zaraki/OC, Ukitake/OC, plus much more pairings. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Author's Note:** I've been writing this story for quite a while now and it is still a work in progress. It's been edited several times and I can't stress enough how hard I've worked on it. The accuracy may be off on some parts but I did what I thought was best. I really hope you all enjoy this. Please review to comment or ask a question. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Prologue**

A small girl entered an empty old room. It had been her late grandfather's study. She softly closed the door behind her and proceeded to look around. She had not been in there for quite some time but it still looked as she remembered. Her long ebony hair trailed behind her as she walked over to a bulky desk and placed a small case on top of it. She stared at the case for only a moment before she opened it to reveal an expensive looking violin. The girl removed the instrument and its bow, took a deep breath, and began to play a soft melody. She played this particularly so no one would hear and interrupt her. She played for a few minutes when abruptly, she stopped. Standing in the same position, as if trying to force herself to continue, she let out a sigh. She lowered her arms to her sides, the violin in one hand and the bow in the other. The tiny girl simply stood there thinking when she suddenly turned her head.

Across the room she saw an old and very impressive looking piano. She stared at it blankly for a while before she put her instrument back into its case. The girl walked over to the piano and ran her fingers over the dusty top in remembrance. She sat down on the stool, opened the key cover, and placed the tips of her fingers onto the keys. "What are you doing in here?" inquired a voice, startling her. Her fingers fumbled on the keys, making an odd tune. The girl scowled and snapped, "Ariel, don't sneak up on me!" It was a tall young boy. He smiled and sat beside her on the piano's stool. "Oh, shush!" Ariel hushed her with a charming grin and continued to poke fun at his sister, "I did nothing of the sort." She removed her fingers from the keys. The boy questioned playfully, "What's the matter, weren't you about to play?" She looked at him somberly then back at the keys. The girl placed her pale fingers back onto the keys and began to play. It was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. She played it beautifully but it was not long before her fingers fumbled again. "Relax, relax." Ariel cooed as he placed his own fingers on the keys and suggested, "Like this." He carried on the sonata were she left off. The girl smiled softly at him and joined in. They played the famous song on the piano together, in perfect harmony.


	2. The Storm

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter One**

**The Storm**

The girl screamed but it came out more as a howl. She squirmed in fear and pain. The only audible words coming from her were foreign. "Hold her down!" The room was full of chaos in only a matter of seconds. "Her heart rate is rising!" Others were rushing in to assist the mayhem. "Give her a sedative, quickly!" Everyone was doing their own part but the situation was getting harder to control. "Captain, we can't hold her!" A small young woman with black braided hair and a white haori rushed over to the side of the bed. She placed her hands over the girl. "Get that sedative quickly!" The room began to tremble causing the lights to flicker. "She's going into cardiac arrest!" The woman placed her palms firmly on the girl's chest, causing it to rise in a simultaneous convulsion. "It's not working, Captain!" The woman in white placed her hands on the child once again immediately resulting in the girl letting out a bloodcurdling cry. The tremors that shook the room had ceased, as did lights that quivered. The room was silent in relief. "She's stabilized, Captain." The young black-haired woman let out a soft sigh. "What do you think caused it?" The room murmured in question and looked at the girl laying in a deathlike slumber. The woman in the white haori answered, "A nightmare."

She gasped for breath as she sat straight up in the bed. Her chest heaved in terror as she looked back and forth around the room. It was some kind of hospital room; however, the girl thought it was quite different from any hospital she been to before. Unlike most heath facilities, it was peaceful and serene, yet empty and almost foreboding. The architecture of the room was odd, along with several other things inside. She pulled the thin covers off herself and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Her body was stiff. It took her a moment, or two, before she could stand with ease. She walked over to the only pair of windows in the room. Looking outside she saw a ferocious snowstorm and could hardly see anything else but the snow. She placed her boney hands on the icy glass, letting it burn her fingertips. "Do you know where you are?" asked a voice from behind her. It frightened the girl and she would have jumped out of her skin, but her weak knees kept her still. She turned around to find a man watching her from across the room. He was an older man who looked to be in his sixties. Though there was no hair on top of his head, he did have long white eyebrows and an even longer white beard.

Her yellow eyes locked with his and she answered in a different tongue. The man did not break the stare. He stated, "You are in Fourth Division General Relief Station." The girl did not answer and simply continued to look at him. "You came to the Seireitei two nights ago when the storm started." he tried to explain but she did not understand. The old man slowly took a step forward and immediately the girl's knees buckled. She fell to the floor and crawled into the nearest corner of the room. Her breathing hitched and the lights of the room began to dance on and off. The man outstretched his free hand and assured the girl, "I'm not here to harm you." She was still confused and could not stop her panicking. He inched closer to her and she could not help but to eye his wooden cane. Even though the man appeared elderly, she was still fearful and pressed herself as close to the wall as possible. Soon, he was kneeling before her so that they were at eye level. The lights continued to flicker in a frenzy and the room began to tremble ever so gently. The man slowly reached his hand out, causing the room to shake harder. His hand drew closer and closer to her face until his right index finger touched her forehead.

In both their mind's eye they saw more than they should have. The man could see minor flashes into this child's life, except she was not a child, but a woman of the age twenty-two. Her growth stinted by horrors of unimaginable proportion. This man could not fathom all that he saw when he skimmed into her mind, all tragedies she experienced in her short-lived life. The woman saw some things as well. She learned his name was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He was a god of death and was the head of the army of the afterlife. He helped protect the living from monsters that people become after they have passed. Most of all, he was good man and he was not going to hurt her.

Yamamoto jerked his hand back in shock after their mental connection had broken. Their hearts were both racing in astonishment at what they had seen in one another. The room had stopped shaking and the lights ceased to quiver. Slowly they calmed down and in a sense; they understood each other. The older man used his staff and stood up to his full height. He offered his hand to help her up off the cold floor. She stared at him shortly. It had been so long since she was offered such a kind gesture. She took his hand and rose. It was then, when the woman offered her own hand to him and said in an incredibly thick accent, "Sama'el."**  
**


	3. A New Existence (A New Threat)

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Two**

**A New Existence**

**(A New Threat)**

A piece of paper was an open canvas for her memories. She spent most of her time recalling her past, isolated in recovery. Every day the young woman learned more and more of the curious new world she had become a part of. She had befriended a few nurses and the head physician, whose name she still had trouble pronouncing. It was, however, the old man she had met when she first awoken that was still on her mind. She had a drawing of him somewhere in her sketchpad, at least from what she could remember him to look like. When their minds intertwined, she saw things she did not quite understand. The black-haired woman saw images of giant pillars of flames, scarred flesh, mighty swords clashing, and bursts of beautiful multicolored lights. She also saw glimpses of his childhood. It felt strange, recalling another person's most precious memories.

She had so much bottled within her that the only way to vent it seemed was through her drawings. She could not yet communicate verbally. However fearful of human contact she felt, she tried extremely hard to learn from the people she encountered. She studied the motion of the lips when they talked, listened carefully to the words they spoke, and how they pronounced each and every syllable. She slowly began to feel alive again, despite the night terrors and flashbacks. The woman did not dare doubt how unstable her mind was. She took it one day at a time. There was a knock at the door. She told the visitor to enter in her raspy voice and continued working on her latest drawing. Most of her visitors grew accustomed to her native tongue and vice versa. The door opened to reveal a familiar smiling face that greeted warmly, "Good morning, Sama'el. Did you sleep alright?" It was around that time when the head physician checked up on her. The woman in bed answered softly in an attempt to sound kind towards her newly acquired acquaintance, but it came out like low growl, "Yes, Unohana." She asked the same things every day, so Sama'el learned quickly how to answer her questions.

As Unohana approached her bedside and saw the drawing the young woman had been working on. She asked, "Who is that?" It was a portrait of a young man with a long face, black hair, and bright eyes. Sama'el flipped the drawing over and told the other woman that it was nothing. Unohana smiled and let it be. "So how are you feeling today?" she questioned gently. Before Sama'el could answer, a piercing sound rang through the room and echoed throughout the Seireitei. A voice could be heard over the terrible noise:

"ATTENTION: RED ALERT, INTRUDER DETECTED IN NORTH RUKONGAI! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, RED ALERT, BREACH DETECTED IN NORTH RUKONGAI!"

"You all have been summoned to this meeting due to the alert earlier in the day." the Head-Captain stated solemnly once all his comrades were present. He continued, "After assessing all the information, I have concluded that this is a grave matter that will not be taken lightly. The Twelfth Division has reported that the intruder has entered the Soul Society in the North Rukongai, 80th district of Zaraki." The entire room of captains was tense but deathly silent. The eldest captain proceeded, surveying the faces around him, "The report also states that the intruder is an Arrancar straight from Hueco Mundo." All the captains' eyes widened in shock, they looked to one another as if wondering if they had heard correctly. The uncomfortable silence was stifling.

The Head-Captain explained sternly, "We cannot rest until this threat is abolished. However, we cannot take action until the beast is upon us." "You're saying we're gonna' wait 'til it comes after us?" interjected the Captain of the Eleventh Division. A look of disgust adorned his long face, the scar over his left eye stretching as he furrowed his brow. "How crude," added the Captain of the Ninth Division, "Speaking when not spoken to." The dark-skinned man sighed and shook his head in distaste from his fellow captain's lack of respect. "I'll show you how crude I can be." the Captain of the Eleventh Division retorted lowly at the other man. "Enough!" the Head-Captain yelled, causing his voice to echo throughout the large room, "We will take action as I see fit. All divisions will report immediately to their battle stations. Furthermore, senior officers, including lieutenants, shall hereby be allowed to carry their Zanpakutō at all times with full war time usage of their powers. We will guard the Seireitei under any means necessary. For all we know, the Arrancar is on its way."**  
**


	4. The Devil in the Flesh

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Three**

**The Devil in the Flesh**

The Seireitei anxiously awaited the arrival of the Arrancar, it approached closer every day. It was not long before the alarm rang and the troops were assembled. The Gotei 13 gathered before the Black Ridge Gate. The Head-Captain had already instructed and prepared his army of Soul Reapers. All the captains were present along with their lieutenants and other squad members. Not knowing how the Arrancar would react, or what its intentions were, Captain Yamamoto placed himself at the frontlines. As time drew closer, the Kidō barriers were activated and set to protect the Seireitei, if only for a little while.

Sama'el was in the garden of the Fourth Division. Captain Unohana had finally allowed her to move about due to her progressing recovery. The young woman could not believe how warm the weather was. When she had arrived in the Seireitei there was a horrible blizzard, but now, it almost felt like summer in early March. She was amazed at the change. Today felt like an ordinary day to her but when she looked at the horizon something seemed off. She had a sinking feeling in her heart.

The Soul Reapers could not see anything beyond the Kidō barrier. They were completely unaware what was happening within. The Head-Captain waited patiently for the beast to present itself because he knew all too well that the Gatekeeper could not hold it off for long. There was a blood curdling cry and the sound of something large falling to the earth. Captain Yamamoto's eyes widened in horror as gate lifted open. The elder Soul Reaper would have relaxed, but he knew better. Something was not right. As the dust and debris cleared, he saw something holding the gate up with its grizzly claws. It was the Arrancar and it was like no other before it. Its bone armor and mask was as black as the moonless sky. It stood on the hind legs of a hell hound and its long pointed tail was mesmerizing as it flicked to and fro. Although, it was its striking eyes that was the most frightening: glowing red like the fires of Hell.

The Head-Captain readied himself in a battle stance as the monster disappeared and gate slammed shut. His large wooden staff changed into a mighty katana. "What do you want, monster?" hollered the Soul Reaper. All that could be heard was the sound of a low hiss. The beast used Sonído and was upon Captain Yamamoto in an instant. He blocked its attack with his weapon. It laughed evilly and delivered several more attacks, only to be barely blocked by the powerful Head-Captain. He summoned, "Reduce All Creation to Ash!" The elder's katana became a sword of flames and a wild inferno consumed the inside of Kidō barrier.

The Arrancar continued to laugh. "Why did you come here?" Captain Yamamoto demanded as he went on the offensive. It answered with more mocking laughter. The Soul Reaper grew furious. As the two danced around the battlefield, the Arrancar began to lose. The Head-Captain held his blade of fire against the neck of the beast, and upon being so close the Arrancar, he realized it was female. He then took note that the hole within its chest was almost the shape of a heart, it was a curious sight. However, as the blade came in contact with the flesh of monster, the captain suddenly caught glimpses of how the Arrancar came to be. The edge of his sword began to cut into the beast's mighty Hierro. "Surrender now or I will be forced to kill you!" the Head-Captain growled, staring directly into the monster's eyes. Instantly, the eyes of the Arrancar changed into the eyes of a human. The irises were a stunning hazel, yet the pupils were completely devoid of emotion. As the beast's jugular vein was severed, its beautiful eyes lulled back into its head.

In a matter of seconds, a rapid physical transformation began and the ferocious Arrancar was now an injured young woman. The captain was sure she was dead due to the fact that half of her neck had been sawed through. Her blood seemed to be acidic. It already had started to burn away at his uniform and the pavement below them. Yamamoto withdrew his weapon and it immediately returned to its sleeping form. He clicked the end of his wooden staff against the concrete and the barrier around them simultaneously evaporated. The Head-Captain covered the young woman's body with what was left of his captains haori. The fleet of Soul Reapers gasped and gaped in shock at the sight of the two before them. Yamamoto ordered, "Captain Unohana, please attend to injured. The rest of you are dismissed."**  
**


	5. You're a Canary, I'm a Coalmine

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Four**

**You're a Canary,**

**I'm a Coalmine**

'_**Sama'el,'**_an eerie voice sniggered from the darkness. The woman's eyes danced under her eyelids as if she were dreaming. Suddenly, a child's voice screamed, _**'Sammy!'**_ The woman awoke with a start. Her sheets were soaked in a cold sweat and she was still trembling. She cursed under her breath in Russian and thought, _'Stupid nightmares.'_ Sama'el heard a buzzing sound. She scanned the room and located a fly tapping at the windowpane, searching for freedom. She rose from her cot and walked over to the window. She stared blankly at the creature for several moments, recalling her knowledge, _'Order: Diptera, Suborder: Nematocera, Suborder: Brachycera…'_ The lists went on in her mind. Abruptly, she grabbed the fly by its wings with her pale fingertips. It struggled to escape her grasp for a few seconds before she crushed it. She looked at its lifeless body and wondered what made her take its life, despite its insignificance.

The sound of something strange caught the woman's attention. She turned her head to look at the doorway but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sama'el looked back at the fly's corpse and flicked it off her palm onto the ground. She walked over to the door and opened it before exiting the room. She made her way through the corridor as if she were being pulled towards something. It was as if she were in a trance and had no control over her body. Sama'el just followed where her feet took her and she found herself on the first floor of the Fourth Division, in the ICU wing. She approached a door and opened it, not knowing what waited within.

She cautiously entered and soon realized she was brought to this exact room when she first came to the Seireitei. However, this time there was someone else in that very same position. It was a woman sleeping peacefully. But for some reason, beyond Sama'el, she was drawn to the bedside of this stranger. Her stomach turned when she saw how beautiful the woman was. Her skin was fair. Her lips were full and lush. She was adorned with perfectly shaped cheekbones and dirty blonde hair that traveled to her shoulders with bangs that framed her delicate face. Sama'el was in awe. There was something about this stunning woman that allured her curiosity. She felt like she was in a dream and all she wanted was some of this stranger's beauty. The black-haired woman raised her hand and brought it gently to the other's face. Before Sama'el's fingertips could meet her flesh, the slumbering woman grabbed her boney wrist and her eyes shot open.

They both saw into each other's mind. Sama'el jerked her hand away from the strange woman and felt fear rise within her. The blonde-haired woman stared at her with lifeless eyes. "Sama'el…" she whispered. "How do you know my name?" Sama'el questioned as she began to panic. "I know everything." she replied mysteriously. "How?" the black-haired woman prodded. "You were staring at me in my sleep. I sensed your presence and grabbed your wrist instinctively before you were able to touch me. Somehow, that resulted in me learning everything about you." she explained and continued, "Surprisingly, you learned something about me as well." Sama'el stared at the woman with disbelief and asked, "What are you?" The door to the room slid open with a soft thud. It was Captain Unohana. She inquired with concern, "Sama'el, what are you doing out of your room?" Sama'el did not know how to answer. However, before she could say anything, Unohana suggested firmly, "I think it is best you get back to your room." Sama'el bowed before she left and glanced one last time at the strange woman.**  
**


	6. Trial

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Five**

**Trial**

The blonde-haired woman looked at her surroundings and found darkness all except for a light that shined down above her. She was strapped into a chair and discovered she could not move. "Court will begin. The hearing of the Arrancar obtained by Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The charges: entering the Soul Society without permission, destruction of the Soul Society, slaughtering the Gatekeeper of the Black Ridge Gate, and the assault and battery of a captain-class Soul Reaper. How do you plead, monster?" a voice sneered from beyond veil the darkness. Before the accused could answer, there was a disturbance the court.

"Not guilty!" a voice called from outside of the woman's range of vision. "What is this?" inquired a voice from the darkness. "Head-Captain, you are not allowed to attend court hearings!" snapped a different voice. The court burst into chatter before Captain Yamamoto spoke up in his defense. He explained himself, "I will not stand by and watch a valuable asset be wasted. This is no ordinary Arrancar. Tests by Captain Kurotsuchi prove she has the ability of rapid evolution, therefore, she is unlike any other Hollow we have dealt with." "But it is a beast!" a voice added distastefully. Another joined in, "It nearly killed you. Why do you defend it?"

The Head-Captain cleared his throat and elaborated, "It was no accident this Arrancar arrived to the Soul Society. I believe she came here for Sama'el." Whispers erupted in the court room. "The girl who arrived in the storm?" a voice inquired with disbelief. "What does she have to do with this?" an additional voice prodded. "Sama'el's spiritual energy is powerful, combatting even my own. This Arrancar is the same. It arrived in the Soul Society on chance, but it only stayed because she sensed Sama'el's powers. Being an Arrancar she wanted to devour that power. Further tests will prove this woman is of sound mind and is willing to work with us." Yamamoto concluded. "Work with us?" mocked a voice. "Have you gone crazy, Genryūsai?" a different one inquired with a chuckle.

"If we allow this woman into our ranks, study her further, and train her well…she will be the ultimate outlet of information. Granted, she will also be a weapon of mass destruction." the Soul Reaper affirmed confidently. "You expect us to allow such a creature to live?" one voice asked. Another questioned wearily, "What if it turns against us?" Captain Yamamoto forewarned, "Any signs of treason and she will be executed on site." The court became silent and a voice inclined somberly, "But will she cooperate?" "Yes." the blonde-haired woman answered dryly. The court whispered among themselves before the eldest Soul Reaper inquired, "Are we done here, council?" There was a pause before a voice questioned curiously, "Does it have a name, Head-Captain?" The woman responded simply, letting her words roll of her tongue, "Call me: Emily."**  
**


	7. Welcome

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Six**

**Welcome**

"It has been decided at the latest captains meeting where you will be placed." Captain Yamamoto stated to the woman across from him. She lowered her head respectfully and replied, "Yes, Head-Captain." Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. "Enter." the eldest Soul Reaper called out. The door slid open to reveal a tall and very thin man with white hair. His eyes were kind and his smile was gentle. He entered with a light nod as closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, I was—" the man abruptly stopped in mid-sentence once he had laid eyes upon the woman sitting in front of the Head-Captain's desk. His heart nearly burst within his chest. Taken aback, he had never seen someone so beautiful. "Is this…" the white-haired man trailed off as he continued to stare. Captain Yamamoto answered, "Yes, this is Emily Catari." "I'm Captain Jūshirō Ukitake." the Soul Reaper greeted, his eyes never leaving the woman before him, "It's nice to meet you."

Ukitake's breath was almost taken away when she finally turned to look at him and their eyes locked. Emily replied, "Pleasure." He continued to gawk and grin before he asked cheerfully, "Are you ready for your first day?" Unsure of what the captain meant, Emily looked to Yamamoto. The eldest Soul Reaper remarked, trailing off, "I was about to tell Catari what division she would be placed in when you…" The white-haired man responded sincerely, "Oh, so sorry, Head-Captain." "If you could not yet tell, Catari, you have been placed in Captain Ukitake's division." Captain Yamamoto explained to the young woman. Ukitake added reassuringly, "Not to worry. You are not a seated officer as of yet but you can build your way up in time." "Indeed. Seeing as that was all that needed to be said, you are dismissed." the Head-Captain ordered before shuffling through some paperwork on his desk. "Thank you, Head-Captain." Emily added and bowed her head one last time before rising from her seat. Ukitake smiled warmly at her and commented encouragingly, "You're in my hands now."

The Captain of the Thirteenth Division escorted Emily to the squad barracks and talked the whole way. He was giddy as a child and wanted to show his new subordinate everything there was to see. She was silent most of the time. Emily did, however, notice he seemed to fancy her. His thoughts were almost crisp in her mind. Ukitake kept thinking such things as, _'Did I just say that?'_ or _'Relax, Jūshirō, just stay calm.'_ The remnants of the woman's memory as a human almost forced her to smile at this situation; although, she decided to keep a straight face. No a smile or frown, just a straight and simple face. The two soon arrived to their destination. Captain Ukitake showed Emily to her room. It was the only spare among the rooms for seated officers. The Head-Captain wanted Ukitake to keep an eye on her. The white-haired man did not mind one bit.**  
**


	8. Heart Seams

L**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Seven**

**Heart Seams**

As usual, Sama'el was walking around the Fourth Division. She had nothing better to do and recovery was a slow process. "Get yer' stinkin' hands off me!" yelled a male voice from down the hall. Sama'el followed the ruckus to a room and peered inside. Within the room was the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division attempting to help an injured and bloodied Soul Reaper. This man, however, did not seem to be in much pain. It almost seemed as if he did not know why he was there in the first place. "Captain Zaraki, you need to stay still so I can suture your wounds!" Lieutenant Yamada nearly yelled. The captain retorted in a tone, "I don't need any stitches!" Sama'el's heart dropped at the sight of the man. Something about him was captivating. It felt like love at first sight and she blushed at the thought. The black-haired woman never felt this way before and she found herself staring at the captain for quite a long time. Soon, Sama'el realized the two men had noticed.

The lieutenant inquired in concern, "Sama'el, should you be out at this time?" "Sorry..." she apologized before looking away from their gaze. "Hey, let her watch. We need more women in this place, don't ya' think?" the captain remarked and smirked at Sama'el. A small blush formed on her cheeks and she felt butterflies within her stomach. "Com'ere." Zaraki ordered, finally letting the lieutenant tend to his wounds. Sama'el entered the room slowly. The captain inclined, "Closer, I wanna' get a good look at ya'." She approached him cautiously. The black-haired woman had no idea why she was obeying him, it probably was because she had lost her senses and was completely enamored. "You're that girl…yeah…the one that came during the storm. The one Yamamoto won't shut up about." Zaraki concluded as he studied her figure. Sama'el looked away nervously, his gaze was powerful. Suddenly, she noticed there was a little tuff of pink hair peaking over the man's broad shoulders. Captain Zaraki sighed and explained, "That's just Yachiru. She's being a pain in the ass today. We were supposed to get rid of some Hollows in the World of the Living and she distracted me and now I'm here with this punk."

Yamada glared at him but continued to work. Yachiru then poked her head over Zaraki's shoulders and stared at Sama'el. The pink-haired child gawked at her like she was a freak show. She had never seen someone so skinny and with such _'crazy looking'_ eyes, Yachiru thought to herself. "Oh, look, she's decided to make an appearance. What's up, Yachiru?" the Captain of the Eleventh Division inquired casually. The little girl was silent and she could not take her eyes off Sama'el. "Don't be shy, say hello." Zaraki ordered Yachiru in a playful tone. The pink-haired girl squeaked softly, "Hi." "Hello," Sama'el replied in raspy voice, as if she had not spoken in a long time. It almost frightened Yachiru, but surprisingly, she did not bat an eyelash.

To all of their surprise, Sama'el continued the conversation and asked, "Your name…Yachiru?" The little girl answered softly, "Yes." "It is a pretty name." the black-haired woman complimented with a small smile that enticed Yachiru's curiosity. "What's your name?" the young girl inquired, ignoring the compliment. Taken by surprise, she replied slowly, "Sama'el." The pink-haired girl continued to marvel at the stranger. Sama'el prodded politely, "What do…you do for fun, Yachiru?" "I like to color." Yachiru answered in a matter-a-fact way. The woman affirmed, "Me too." "Really?" the pink-haired child inquired with a gasp. "Yes, but—" Sama'el's sentence was interrupted by Yachiru's overwhelming curiosity. "But what?" she asked impatiently.

The black-haired woman said wearily, "I don't have anything to color with." "I have some crayons!" the little girl exclaimed as she pulled a crayon out of her pocket. "That is a lovely color…it would look good on my drawing." Sama'el suggested. Yachiru could not believe her ears and gasped with inquiry, "You have drawings with no color?!" "I have nothing to color with." the woman responded with a small shrug. "Well, I have more crayons!" Yachiru explained, her eyes twinkling in delight. Sama'el asked with a light smile, "Would you like to help me color?" "Yeah, let's go!" the pink-haired girl chirped happily before jumping off Zaraki's shoulder. Yachiru grabbed Sama'el's hand and dragged her out of the room all in an instant. The captain and lieutenant were left speechless.**  
**


	9. The Rising Flame

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Rising Flame**

A familiar voice echoed in the walls of her mind, "Emily? Are you alright?" The woman's eyes opened suddenly to find another set of eyes staring at her. "Yes." she answered firmly. The man sitting across from her smiled softly in relief. "Good. For a second there, I thought you left me." he chuckled in a tone to lighten the odd mood Emily always seemed to set. Captain Ukitake did not mind. In fact, he took it as a challenge. "No," she replied, "I was meditating like you had ordered." "When you say it like that…" he responded with smile and foolishly expected to receive one in return; although, it was futile. The blonde-haired woman simply stared at him. Ukitake laughed softly and nervously upon seeing this. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to smile every so often." the captain suggested, giving her an expecting look. Emily stared into his eyes for a moment and he could tell she was reading him like a book. As Captain Ukitake was about to sigh in defeat and move on for the day, she did something that took him by surprise. A slight smirk graced her features.

Not believing his eyes, the Captain of the Thirteenth Division gawked at her for several seconds before shaking his head to regain his composure. Ukitake smiled in approval and complimented, "Very good, Emily. If you keep that up, you might just win the hearts of the entire Soul Society." The young woman brushed one of her bangs off of her face as looked down with the smirk still set on her face and batted her eyelashes only to look back at him. Captain Ukitake could have blushed at the display. Instead, he cleared his throat and rose to his full height. Ukitake concluded in a serious tone, "I think that's all for today."

Training had ended abruptly that day. Captain Ukitake did not explain, but Emily knew the reason. She had secretly discovered the ability to read minds. She would not intentionally do this, but she was slowly gaining control of this power. Still, her mind always seemed to skim over the surfaces of others'. She saw in Ukitake's mind that he had become infatuated with her. Apparently, there was something about her that he could not resist. This confused the woman slightly because she knew that he was aware she had no soul and was a different species. It was illogical, Emily thought to herself. She also noticed as time passed, she grew colder and her lingering human emotions were fading. Tests from the Captain of the Twelfth Division suggested she was a Hollow of evolution. She wondered if it was part of evolution to lose human emotions and did not know whether this was something she should consider negative or positive.

Emily had been sitting in the only chair of her small room as she gazed out the window up at the moon. A cool breeze crept in and made her hair dance gracefully behind her. Her thoughts consumed her. This was in human nature; however, she was not human. The blonde-haired woman thought it would be contradictory to act like a human when in fact she was an Arrancar. Her mind shifted back to what Captain Ukitake had taught her about meditating. He explained that Arrancar are supposed to have Zanpakutō like Soul Reapers. The process of how a Zanpakutō would be obtained by Arrancar had not yet been identified. Although, Ukitake was certain it was similar to that of Soul Reaper and that is why he was training her to meditate. If she could just come in contact with her 'inner world', she just may be able to locate and attain her Zanpakutō.

Taking a deep breath, Emily closed her eyes and concentrated. All she could see was the nothingness behind her eyelids. She continued to concentrate and relax. The woman did everything in her power to get the process moving, but it was useless. All she saw was darkness. Emily almost let out a weary sigh but when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a completely different environment. It was a Hellish place, enveloped in fire and brimstone. The jagged walls around her were covered in moving faces that seemed to weep from pain. Emily looked up in an attempt to locate the ceiling, but saw only the sorrowful walls stretching as far as the eyes could see. The woman continued to observe her new surroundings. Wherever she was, it was smoldering. However, the heat did not seem to affect her. Emily found herself standing upon a large precipice that hung over a molten pit of fire. She approached the edge slowly and peered below. Feeling drawn to the fire, like a moth to a flame, something about it was alluring. Within the rings of smoke, she saw things that dazzled what was left of her humanity. Emily came to the conclusion the pit was beckoning her. She just stood there on the very edge, staring into the fire below. It was then, a voice whispered within her, telling her to jump.

A powerful spiritual energy erupted from the woman. She was now in the chair that was back in her room. Emily's head was cocked back and her eyes wide like saucers. They glowed like the Hell fire from the pit she had encountered and spiritual energy billowed out of her body like flames.**  
**


	10. Kiss Me Kill Me

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Kiss Me**

**Kill Me**

His pace was quick and he was almost eager. The captain finally knew where to find the Arrancar. At first, he had not recognized the foreign spiritual energy; although, it was strong enough for him to follow. Everyone in Seireitei felt it and he knew if he did not hurry, someone would beat him to the punch. He wanted to fight this _beast_ for a quite a while now. The Head-Captain had been hiding it away somewhere, without telling anyone, especially not Zaraki. But he knew this time that the Arrancar was definitely in the Thirteenth Division. And the captain just so happened to know of a shortcut through a small wooded area. Traveling at a steady pace, Zaraki abruptly halted. He felt he was not alone, when a strange spiritual energy seemed to surround him. The Captain of the Eleventh Division reached for his Zanpakutō and swiftly turned on his heel to block an attack. Whatever it was, it was fast. It had bounced off is blade and vanished. "Come on out, don't be a coward. I don't like chasin' rabbits." Zaraki called out and looked around for his mysterious opponent.

As he turned, he saw a woman out of the corner of his eye. She wore a Soul Reaper uniform and in her hand she held a Zanpakutō. The captain eyed her and demanded answers, "Who the Hell are you?" The stranger's face was almost completely shrouded in darkness. But with what little moonlight there was, she tilted her Zanpakutō's blade just so that he could see its color. "What the…a black Zanpakutō?" Zaraki inquired skeptically as he squinted for a better look. However, as the last word escaped his lips, he managed to block another swift attack from the woman. Captain Zaraki was amazed by her force. Although, there was something else that took him by surprise as well. It was not her stunning physical appearance, but her eyes. He could not tear his gaze from them. They looked like eyes of a corpse, emotionless and still. The captain felt as if he were looking into a bottomless pit, or worse. Forcing himself to snap out his transfixion, Zaraki forced her back only resulting in their blades to clash again. Sparks flew as the metal of both swords collided.

The captain suddenly grabbed hold of the woman's Zanpakutō. He attempted to toss her weapon, but her grip was so firm, she was sent flying with it. She skid along ground but regained her footing and went in for another attack. Zaraki blocked the attack easily; however, the woman was relentless and continued to strike again and again. It was not long before he was grew fed up with the stranger and hit her blade with enough force to knock it out of her grip. Before she could react, Captain Zaraki pinned her against a nearby tree. He single-handedly held the woman by the throat and forced her against the coarse bark of the tree. Zaraki let his Zanpakutō dangle from the grip of his free hand, he was no longer threatened by her but he did not want to let his guard down. He studied her features carefully and frowned. The Captain of the Eleventh Division sighed, "This was no fun." He truly was disappointed, he really thought the Arrancar would pose some sort of challenge but he barely got his blood pumping.

The woman's eyes twinkled suddenly. Zaraki had barely noticed, but before he could acknowledge it, she began to struggle out of his grip. Her strength took him back and he shifted enough to allow her to come in contact with him. "What the Hell?" he questioned, raising his voice in alarm, "Did you just bite me?" Immediately, his vision blurred and he felt odd. It was as if the captain was in a trance, he started grinning dumbly. It took him a few moments to realize he was caressing the woman's neck tenderly. Their eyes soon met. His pupils dilated at the very sight of her now hungry eyes. The thought barely occurred to him that her eyes had changed from that of lifeless doll to a lively seductress. Zaraki then felt something tugging at his uniform. Peering down, he saw the blonde-haired woman's hands snaking their way onto his bare chest. An almost inaudible growl left his lips as her soft fingertips danced across his flesh.

The Captain of the Eleventh Division was in pure ecstasy and, by this time, his grip had loosened considerably causing his Zanpakutō to fall to the earth, forgotten. Losing control of his actions, Zaraki grabbed the woman and crushed his lips against hers. Nibbling at the captain's lower lip, he forced his tongue within. As they explored the crevices of their mouths, Captain Zaraki's large hands wandered down her womanly figure. He tore at her uniform, exposing her breasts. Their lips only ever parting for a gasp of air, his fingers massaged her chest and pinched at her delicate nipples. Their bodies rocked together in a rhythm, anticipating what was inevitable. Still focusing on both her mouth and breasts, Zaraki let one of his hands travel down to her sash. He undid the knot without the slightest struggle, causing the blonde-haired stranger's hakama to fall instantly.

The tension between the two was rising by every passing second and their lips were swollen with passion. They seemed to work together in perfect unison. While Captain Zaraki continued to tend to her mouth and chest, the same hand he had used to remove her hakama, was now touching her womanhood. She did her part as well as their tongues struggled for dominance, her hands were now undoing the sash to his hakama. During this process, her fingertips teased his already aching erection through the cloth of his uniform. Although, as the knot came undone and his hakama fell, in one fell swoop Zaraki picked her up by the waist. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, the blonde-haired woman let out a loud gasp as he thrust himself into her. He grinned wickedly at her reaction but was pleasantly surprised how she writhed upon him. He groaned in delight before he began to move her hips up and down at a steady pace.

Screams and moans filled the air. The strangers continued for what seemed to Captain Zaraki like a pleasure filled eternity. Savoring every moment, they changed the pace continuously. Both were drenched in each other's musky sweat by the time they reached both their limits. The woman released a thunderous moan while Zaraki let out a guttural grunt.**  
**


	11. Ache

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Ten**

**Ache**

Captain Ukitake found himself burdened with overwhelming thoughts. He took a walk to clear his head but it did not have much of an effect. Ukitake's mind was cloaked with uncertainty and guilt. There was something about Emily that was different from other women. The Captain of the Thirteenth Division knew these feelings were unprofessional; however, he could not push them aside. Lost in his thoughts, Ukitake arrived on the doorstep of an old friend. Sighing deeply, he knocked on the door. A tall man with long brown hair answered. He smiled warmly and greeted, "Shirō, what a surprise." "Hello, Shunsui. I hope I'm not intruding." Captain Ukitake replied and smirked softly. The brown-haired man chuckled and answered, "Of course not. Come on in." Ukitake entered his fellow captain's home. They both took a seat across from each other before Captain Kyōraku inquired with concern, "What's wrong? You look glum this evening." "It's…it's complicated." the white-haired man explained with a weary sigh.

"Is it a woman?" the Captain of Eighth Division asked with a knowing smirk set on his features. Ukitake chuckled lightly and questioned, "Is it that obvious?" "Well, I could tell something was bugging you." Kyōraku remarked and added, "A woman was just the first thing to come to mind." Captain Ukitake smiled gently at his friend's comment but went on to frown. He clarified his current predicament, "I just don't know what to do, Shunsui." "What's the problem?" the brown-haired man inquired sincerely. The Captain of the Thirteenth Division cleared his throat and answered, "She is…different." Kyōraku inclined his comrade, "Go on." "There's just something about her…" Ukitake trailed off and looked away. His friend asked abruptly, "Is she pretty?" "Beautiful." the white-haired man almost exclaimed. "Then I don't see a problem." Kyōraku stated and shrugged casually. "Shunsui…have you ever had feelings for someone you shouldn't?" Captain Ukitake questioned in way that implied the brown-haired man knew this woman.

At first Kyōraku did not pick up the hint. He went on, trying to reason with Ukitake, "Loads of times, but that's not the point. This girl sounds perfect and, frankly, you only live once. So unless she's that Arrancar you've…been…Jūshirō?" "I'm afraid so." Captain Ukitake admitted sheepishly. The brown-haired man retorted painfully, "Oh, Shirō…oh…of all the…why?" He justified, "Like you said, she's perfect." "Except for the fact that she doesn't have a soul." Kyōraku corrected. "But I can see past that." the white-haired man argued passively. The Captain of the Eighth Division prodded, "Can she?" "I don't know…" Ukitake trailed off in defeat. "Have you thought of bringing it up to her?" Kyōraku inquired in an attempt to comfort his friend. Captain Ukitake responded sadly, "Yes…but I fear she won't understand." "I see. Well, Jūshirō, I think you should say something…b—but on the other hand, maybe you shouldn't." the brown-haired man dismissed the idea a little too quickly. Ukitake noticed his fellow captain's sudden change in behavior. Kyōraku almost appeared shaken, concerned even.

Captain Ukitake questioned with an eyebrow raised, "What?" "Here, drink this." Kyōraku ordered firmly as he grabbed the lone bottle of sake off the table between them and forced it into his friend's hand. Ukitake appeared puzzled but he smirked nervously before asking, "Whatever for?" "Trust me, buddy, you'll be needing it." Captain Kyōraku averted his eyes from the white-haired man's gaze, playing his hair as a nervous habit. Ukitake still did not understand what was wrong and chuckled lightly. "Shunsui, I don't understand, what is this…for…" his sentence trailed off and his eyes became still. The Captain of the Thirteenth Division had just noticed two powerful spirit energies. It was different than that of battle, however. His heart sank once he realized who the energies belonged to and what they were doing. "I never liked that guy." Captain Kyōraku shook his head in pity as his good friend began to down the bottle of sake.**  
**


	12. Innocence

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Innocence**

Although Sama'el's recovery was slow but sure, it was also a long and grueling process. Captain Unohana put her on a regime that included a strict diet and several hours of physical therapy. Although the woman's days were busy, Sama'el found herself getting a lot visits from one particular lieutenant. It seemed like every day she saw Yachiru's happy little face. Spending time with the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division was doing wonders for her recovery and Unohana said it would not be much longer until Sama'el could leave the Fourth Division. One day, Sama'el and Yachiru were enjoying the warm weather in the Fourth Division's garden. The black-haired woman was telling the young lieutenant about each and every flower and plant they had found. The pink-haired girl loved every bit of information she learned. She wanted hear more stories and interesting facts. Sama'el mentioned a very beautiful flower she recalled from where she was born. "Where's that?" Yachiru inquired happily. The young woman replied with a soft smile, "Poland." "Is that in the World of the Living?" the lieutenant prodded casually. "Yes." Sama'el answered before she continued to tell Yachiru of stories she learned as child growing up in Poland. They sat side by side on one of the garden benches and made jewelry out of flowers.

As they went about their conversation, the lieutenant mentioned her captain. However, she looked a little sad when doing so. Sama'el questioned the child and Yachiru explained distantly, "Kenny's been really busy spending time with that new friend of his." "Oh?" the black-haired woman asked. "Yeah, she's really pretty." Yachiru added. Upon hearing this, Sama'el felt a little discouraged. She commented wearily, "Oh." The little girl remarked, "He seems really happy lately, but he never does work anymore. Baldy and Yumi are mad because they have to do all of Kenny's work including their own." "What do you think of all this?" Sama'el questioned Yachiru with a hint of concern. "I miss Kenny…" the lieutenant trailed off longingly before continuing with a cheerful grin, "But I have a new friend too!" "Who?" the black-haired woman inquired, looking to her tiny companion with confusion in her eyes. "You, silly!" the child chirped and laughed in delight. Sama'el smirked softly and responded, "I'm glad were friends, Yachiru." "Me too, Sammy!" the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division giggled.**  
**


	13. A Spark

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Spark**

Emily learned more and more everyday she spent Captain Ukitake. The white-haired man could not help but to be proud of his pupil. However, more than just pride was growing within the Captain of the Thirteenth Division. Despite the fact that rumors were spreading among the Soul Reapers, Ukitake's feelings for Emily never faltered. The captain continued to build a friendly relationship with the blonde-haired woman, even though he wanted to be more than just friends. Ukitake was currently teaching her how to use her Zanpakutō and Kidō. Emily was extremely gifted and was an incredibly fast learner. The captain was amazed by how quickly she absorbed information and thought it would be a good idea to have her help him around the division. Even though there was a lieutenant and other squad members to run the division, Ukitake felt this was necessary for her development. Emily was more like a personal assistant and helped with the paperwork and other little things. The captain spent as much time as could with the blonde-haired woman and made sure she was part of his daily routine.

Ukitake became very comfortable around her. He did most of the talking in their conversations, but she would encourage him. The Captain of the Thirteenth Division felt as if he was helping to make Emily a valued member of the Soul Society. However, one day, their fingers brushed against one another during an exchange of paperwork. This insignificant form physical contact was enough to drive white-haired man wild. Ukitake's urges and needs swiftly overcame him as time went on. Often after training, he would give her a soft pat on the back to congratulate her on a job well done. During some of their conversations, he would lightly touch her arm or her hand to emphasize his words. The captain used every and any excuse to come in physical contact with Emily. It was not long before his feeling and actions escalated. Ukitake and the blonde-haired student were training, as usual, when something had caught his eye. Unintentionally, Emily had dipped her back low enough for the captain to see her cleavage. He took the opportunity to see this part of her a little too willingly. Another time, Emily had dropped something on the floor and had bent down to pick it up. The white-haired man had just so happened to be in the perfect position see her bend down. Captain Ukitake's stare was so intense that Emily had almost caught him looking.

It was not long after that, when Ukitake and Emily were working together on some paperwork in the office. The blonde-haired woman walked over to the captain's desk and stood beside him. She had found something irregular in one of the documents she was working on and as they discussed it, Ukitake found himself distracted. When Emily thought the discussion was over, she turned to leave his side but he abruptly grabbed her by the wrist. The white-haired man inquired almost huskily from his seat behind the desk, "Where do you think you're going?" "Captain?" Emily asked softly, not understanding the situation. Captain Ukitake offered lightly, pulling her closer, "Stay." The blonde-haired woman turned to face her superior. Ukitake's hand traveled from her wrist to her hand. Emily's eyes held slight confusion as she observed how he was now holding her hand. The Captain of the Thirteenth Division studied her as she stood there silently wondering what was happening. He then rose from his seat and pulled her form closer to his in fluid motion. Ukitake looked down into her eyes, his own holding a strange glimmer. Emily was close enough to him to take note that his scent had suddenly changed. It was a musk she was all too familiar with.

The blonde-haired subordinate decided it was best to take a peek into his mind right when the captain leaned in dangerously close to her face. Emily whispered, "Captain?" Ukitake's eyes widened suddenly like he was caught in front of a moving train. He released his grip on her hand and took a step back. He could not look the woman in the eye. Captain Ukitake was mortified by his actions and dismissed Emily promptly, "Catari, you may go." "Captain?" she inquired softly. The white-haired man ordered her firmly, "Go."


	14. It Was Only a Kiss

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**It Was Only a Kiss**

After a few grueling months of recovery, Sama'el was finally released from Captain Unohana's care in the Fourth Division. Having nowhere to go, the young woman was offered a place stay in Kuchiki Manor. At first, she was hesitant to accept the kind gesture because she was not used to such generosity; however, Sama'el found it best to accept the offer. Upon arrival to the noble household, she was surprised on how quickly she befriended the youngest Kuchiki, Byakuya. The kind young man helped her settle in to her new home and adjust to the living with a family of nobility. It was not much different from Sama'el's childhood, so naturally, she adapted quickly.

To the black-haired woman's great surprise, she still received frequent visits from the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division. The two would spend time together in the vast garden of the manor, or simply within Sama'el's bedroom. The Captain of the Eleventh Division would often visit the manor to bring his lieutenant back home after the play date. It was not long before conversations brewed between Captain Zaraki and Sama'el. The words shared between the two were not long, or intricate, but polite and enjoyable. The young woman felt her heart grow every time she saw the captain. Her mind soon became shrouded in thoughts of him and other lovely things.

Yachiru began to take Sama'el exploring with her and this how the young woman learned everything about the Seireitei, the Soul Reapers, and the like. It was only a matter of time before Sama'el began to spend time within the Eleventh Division. She became acquainted with Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame. The two Soul Reapers taught Sama'el how to use a sword and to fight in hand-to-hand combat. The black-haired woman absorbed what she was taught very quickly. It more often than none, that after their training, she would have dinner with her new friends. It was even more frequent that the captain and lieutenant of the division would join them. Sama'el was beginning to enjoy her new life in the Soul Society.

Although, there was one particular night when the five of them decided to go out and enjoy the night life of the Rukongai. They were out late and did not get back to the Eleventh Division until after midnight. Madarame had drunk the most that night and had to be escorted back by a mostly sober Ayasegawa and a sleepy Lieutenant Kusajishi. Captain Zaraki insisted on walking Sama'el back home. They talked all the way to Kuchiki Manor. The pair's laughter filled the crisp night air. However, once they arrived at the manor's gates, they paused and looked at each other longingly. "Thank you." Sama'el mumbled softly, a light blush formed on her cheeks. The captain chuckled and inquired, "For what?" "Everything." the young woman answered with smile. "It was nothing, really…" Zaraki replied as he played with his hair and looked away sheepishly. "Goodnight, Kenpachi." Sama'el murmured and turned to open the gate. "Sam, wait." the Captain of the Eleventh Division called. The black-haired woman turned to look back at him only to be kissed firmly on the lips.


	15. Sweet Nothing

**Full Summary: **We follow the lives of two women that fate brings together in the afterlife. Sama'el _"Sam"_ Tzufit Kaahn was a victim of the Holocaust. As one of the Mengele Twins, a horrible experiment gone haywire resulted in the death of both Sam and her twin. Miraculously, Sam is delivered to Seireitei in the midst of a terrible winter storm. Not much is known about the woman only know as, "Emily Catari." A victim of a Hollow attack, death for Emily brings about many changes including the loss of her soul. One could call it a miracle that she managed to get to the Seireitei in one piece as a full-fledged Vasto Lorde. How Sam and Emily will last among the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, only time will tell.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I do, however, own both **Emily Catari** and **Sama'el Tzufit Kaahn**.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sweet Nothing**

The kiss was all Zaraki could think about. The captain began to neglect his duties further and even the woman he was sharing his bed with. He spent his time mostly with Sama'el and Yachiru. The black-haired man had never thought about love until he had gotten to know Sama'el. It was after Zaraki had kissed her that he knew he wanted her forever. The Captain of the Eleventh Division knew exactly what he wanted; however, he did not know what to do with the woman before him. Often, besides acting on their carnal needs, Zaraki liked to spar with Emily. They were currently in his division's dojo. Despite the sex factor, they typically had little to discuss, considering she had no soul. The dojo was the only place he figured he could connect with her but it proved unsuccessful. The captain knew he was off his game today as their swords clashed. He also knew Emily could sense he was distracted.

The blonde-haired woman swung her Zanpakutō and he blocked the attack with his own. They held their stance for a moment, their blades touching. Emily watched him closely, studying him. "What aren't you telling me, Kenpachi?" the woman inquired seriously but in a way that sounded like she already knew the answer. The captain's face sunk and he forced her back. She jumped and landed gracefully on the floor a few paces away from him. Emily's gaze was emotionless while his was uncertain. Zaraki simply stood there in thought, holding his Zanpakutō lazily in one hand. He placed his free hand on the back of his neck before looking her in the eyes. "I don't want to do this anymore." the man stated in an odd way. Her expression did not falter. "Why?" the blonde-haired woman asked in almost a stern way as she searched his eyes. Emily had known the reason for a while but was curious to see what he would say.

"We're done." the black-haired man responded evenly; although, he did not know how she would handle it. The air of the dojo suddenly changed, he noted but did not react. "I want to hear your reason." Emily remarked calmly. The captain was unsure of this demand. Any woman would be upset but she was not just any woman. Zaraki changed his tone, thinking she was taking the situation well. "There's someone else." he answered. "You're leaving me for _that_?" she questioned oddly. There was something in her voice that made the Captain of the Eleventh Division's skin crawl. Somehow, it made him defensive as well. "You don't know her, Emily." the man warned lowly. Suddenly, the blonde-haired woman was before him. She looked up at him with eyes that were not her own. Amazingly they held emotion. She whispered as she softly touched the fabric that loosely covered his chest, "You're mine, Kenpachi."

Zaraki's eyes held utter confusion. He did know what was happening. He asked carefully, "What do you mean?" "She's not worth it." Emily replied with a sudden sinister look in her eyes and continued, "She can't give you what you want." The black-haired man felt strange, like he was being drawn to her even though he knew in heart and soul that he wanted to be with Sama'el. The captain remarked as he struggled internally, "You're wrong." The blonde-haired woman smiled wickedly. Her eyes that had emotion only moments ago now were filled with a forebodingness that Zaraki could not put his finger on. "What would she want with someone like you when she has a noble wrapped around her finger?" Emily inquired but her voice sounded unnatural, similar to a Hollow.

The world around them seemed the fade and although she was looking up at the captain, the situation felt the opposite. Her eyes were goring holes into his very soul and for once in his life the black-haired man felt a sense of intimidation overcome him. "What are you talking about?" Zaraki asked in hushed tone, not believing what she had said. Emily replied with an evil snicker, "The Kuchiki boy has had his eyes set on little Sammy. And what could you offer compared to him?" The blonde-haired woman's hand reached up to touch the Captain of the Eleventh Division's face. He grabbed her wrist before their flesh could touch and it felt like he was brought out of her spell. Zaraki scowled and his grip was tight. He stated, "You're not screwing with my head anymore. It's over."


End file.
